


...and your enemies closer

by UnproblematicMe



Series: Enemies with Benefits [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate universe - Aziraphale and Crowley are on opposite sides, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Enemies With Benefits, M/M, Smut, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnproblematicMe/pseuds/UnproblematicMe
Summary: Crowley is glad the world doesn't end. But it gets boring sometimes and the only immortal beings on Earth besides him are now the Antichrist and the annoying emissary of Heaven who has been a thorn in Crowley's side from the beginning.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Enemies with Benefits [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041888
Comments: 34
Kudos: 180
Collections: Top Crowley Library





	...and your enemies closer

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Creating a whole alternative timeline just so I can write enemies with benefits porn? It's more likely than you think.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it. Comments and kudos make me happy so share your thoughts! <3

Armageddon was a messy affair. Crowley really did not like the catastrophes, the weather or the monstrosities. This morning it was especially bad. At first a sudden earthquake had caused himself to spill his coffee, a storm had broken his bedroom window and a bunch of locusts had eaten his balcony plants. Of course nothing he could not fix with a miracle, but inconvenient nonetheless.

So he really did not need a summoning. And especially not such a strong one! Usually when he was summoned, it was his decision to follow the call or not. The power of the practitioner was never strong enough to force him. He often went though because he loved messing with people.

Now however, he found himself pulled in and dragged into a magical spiral. When the whirl disappeared, he blinked and noticed, surprised, that he was at an airbase. 

Around the circle that bound him, stood a strange group of five humans, far from the usual edgy goth teens, playing with dark magic to either be cool or pass the time. Three kids, a girl and two boys, all around 11 maybe, stared at Crowley with wide eyes. A fourth kid, another boy, appeared to be less shocked and his scrutiny was more curious than scared.

The fifth was an attractive young woman. Her dark hair waved in the wind, a long black skirt fluttered around her legs and her night blue blouse - while very becoming - was a bit old fashioned. Everything about her screamed “witch”. In her hands she held a silver bowl, green smoke rising up from it.

“This better be good, sweetheart,” Crowley told the woman in a dark and low voice. “I do not appreciate being summoned against my will.”

“I’ll explain in a minute,” she said, infuriatingly polite and casual.

With that she turned her face sideward. Crowley followed her gaze and spotted another summoning circle. It was similar to the one he stood in, but made of slightly different runes. It was glowing which indicated that the witch had already cast her spells and the creature in question was dragged here.

Sure enough, a few seconds later a whirl appeared inside the circle and a figure stumbled out. It was a short man, a bit chubby, with a pretty cherub face, dressed in ridiculous tartan clothes.

Crowley rolled his eyes and groaned. 

Aziraphale. The harmless looking but frustratingly capable emissary of Heaven that permanently butted into Crowley’s business. It had been that way from the beginning of time, but especially after the Antichrist had been born, Crowley and Aziraphale had butted heads regularly, both trying to raise the score for their side in the game’s endphase. Crowley was loathe to admit, but Aziraphale was a much better and skilled opponent than a stuffy old bookworm had any right to be. He was clever, resourceful and very good at influencing humans.

Of course Crowley prided himself in having ruined a lot of Aziraphale’s plans as well. So while Crowley did not want to spend the last hours of Earth in Aziraphale’s company, he was sure that this feeling was mutual.

For now, Aziraphale stood in the circle, straightened his old-fashioned waistcoat with an indignant expression on his face and tutted at the young witch who stood outside the circle.

"A summoning, Miss Device? Really?" he said, disapprovement dripping from his words. "I was in the middle of something important."

"Fighting demons?" one of the boys asked excitedly.

"Erm, well, no, I was... well, it was very important."

“What?” Crowley laughed. “Drinking tea with your book club over your latest read?”

“I know it’s not as sophisticated as cheap rum in a dirty bar,” Aziraphale countered with pursed lips. “But it’s always nice to talk to people who _can_ read.”

“I can read just fine.”

“Oh, I’m sure you basically devoured dozens of drink menus.”

“I’ll have you know, angel…”

“I’m sure there is nothing _you_ know that _I_ don’t, dear boy.”

“Okay, listen now, you arrogant, annoying…”

“Excuse me?” interrupted the woman, apparently Miss Device.

"Right. Miss Device." Aziraphale took his eyes off Crowley as if he was just a minor annoyance. "It is rather rude to summon an angel."

"Errr, excuse me," Crowley said. "It's not exactly deemed polite among demons either."

Aziraphale scoffed, "Oh, I’m sure we're all very interested to learn about the etiquette of Hell, but I want to hear why Miss Device ínterrupted my... erm... work."

"You said to call you when I had a plan," the woman said. 

"I did have a phone in mind, dear, but I admit that it can be interpreted in different ways," Aziraphale sighed. "So, you think you found a way to stop..." he gestured towards the dark and stormy sky, "...this?"

Crowley could not help his heart skipping a beat. It was impossible of course. Silly human optimism. Hoping in vain sure was a speciality of them. But a part of him wished it was true. 

The woman smiled at Crowley.

"I apologize for the summoning, but I had to be fast," she said. "My name is Anathema Device and thanks to well-informed sources, I know that you as well as Aziraphale over there don't want the world to end."

"Yeah, well, even if this was true, " Crowley said with a shrug, "it's not really my decision. And not Whitefeather's over there either."

“This is Adam,” Anathema said, putting her hand on one of the boys’ shoulders. “He is the Antichrist.”

“Nah,” Crowley said. “The Antichrist is some posh kid in a fancy house outside London.”

“How do you know?” Anathema asked with a raised brow.

Crowley opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. How did he know? He had given the baby to a satanic nun and then gone to get drunk. Hastur took care for the child’s “education” later because Crowley had wiggled out of it. He had had no interest in spending Earth’s last years with babysitting. So who knew? Maybe the wrong baby ended up in Hastur’s care.

“My dear,” Aziraphale addressed Anathema again, his voice sweet but condescending. “If he was the Antichrist, he wouldn’t be in favour of stopping the apocalypse.”

“But I am!” the kid in question exclaimed. “I don’t want the world to end. I like it, most of it. I mean, I don’t like Wednesdays because it’s vegetable day at school. Cleaning my room is no fun either. But I have my friends and the woods and the fields and a dog now…”

“This is a Hellhound by the way,” Aziraphale pointed at the small dog by Adam’s side. “You know that?”

“I know that he is a good dog,” Adam said. “He helped snapping me out of it when I almost… ended it.”

“Adam managed to slow it down,” Anathema said. “But two… people… an Archangel, I think, and something similar from Hell, were here and did something to his head. It becomes harder for him to resist.”

“No surprise here, honey,” Crowley laughed without humour. “Neither Heaven nor Hell appreciate people messing with their plans.”

“Well, I intend to do it anyway,” Anathema said, her nose up, her chin straight. “I prepared a spell that will free Adam’s mind from their influence and balance out light and dark in his soul.”

“Will you now?”

“Yes, I prepared a spell,” she said confidently. “Just two ingredients missing.”

“Which would be?” Crowley asked.

“Really?” Aziraphale mocked. “Angelic energy and demonic energy obviously. Else we wouldn’t be here.”

“Right,” Anathema said with a nod. “Your power,” she nodded at Crowley, “will have to counteract what the Archangel that was here did to him while your’s,” she said to Aziraphale, “will have to balance out what Hell’s representative did.”

“What makes you think we’ll do that?” Crowley asked. “I’m a demon. I’m evil. I don’t care about the world. And he,” he gestured towards Aziraphale, “is an angel. He won’t go against Heaven. Thinking for himself isn’t exactly his strong suit.”

“Ha!” Aziraphale exclaimed. “This is rich, coming from a member of the group which blindly followed Lucifer into his doom.”

“Well, at least we questioned things!”

“Oh, and now? Eons later? Did you get your answers? Did Lucifer provide them?”

“Well, at least he did talk to us. Unlike some other powerful being we know.”

“I’m sure She has her...”

Anathema cleared her throat.

“Again about the world ending…” she said pointedly. “I know the two of you don’t want the world to end.”

“Oh really?” Crowley smirked. “How so?”

Anathema pressed the silver bowl into Adam’s hand and reached into her bag. She pulled out an old book, presenting it proudly.

“The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch” was the name and it did not ring any bells for Crowley. But he heard the angel in his circle gasp.

“You… I… is that,” the usually so eloquent Aziraphale stammered. “Are you…”

“Yes, it is,” Anathema nodded. “Told you my intel is reliable. I know that you two are neither cruel enough to let humanity die out nor interested in living after the rules of your brethren.”

“Well, I promised I’d help you if you find a way and if Agnes Nutter thinks there is way...” Aziraphale smiled. “What do you need me to do?”

“You two just release a surge of energy into the bowl,” Anathema said. “That should free Adam from the restrictions caused by Heaven and Hell and he can stop Armageddon.”

“Alright,” Aziraphale said. “But later I’ll need your help, too, Adam.”

“With what?” Adam asked.

“Anathema is right. I like the world as is,” Aziraphale said. “I’d also like to live in it. But if I go against the Great Plan, I’ll end up in a cell in Heaven at best or – at worst – I’ll end up dead.”

“What can I do?” Adam wanted to know.

“When Anathema’s spell succeeds, you get your powers back and reality will listen to you again,” Aziraphale said. “You’ll be the most powerful being in the universe again.”

“You want protection?” Adam asked.

“Yes, make it so that neither Heaven nor Hell can hurt me,” Aziraphale said.

Crowley gestured wildly in his circle.

“Wait, wait, wait!” he said. “You can do that, boy? Then I want that, too. Give me that Antichrist protection pack as well and we have a deal.”

“Of course,” Adam said with a smile. “I won’t let anyone hurt members of my team.”

“So we’re all on the same page?” Anathema asked.

“We are,” Aziraphale smiled.

“Looks like it.“

*

For a while it was great to indulge in going to parties, having sex, watching movies and drinking alcohol without Hell interrupting with a job.

Now however, all parties seemed alike. Sex with humans was weird and restricted, sex with demons off the table since Crowley had cut ties with Hell. He knew the lines of his favourite movies by heart now and it grew boring to watch them again and again.And Alcohol… well, alcohol was still alright.

The days blurred into one another and felt astonishingly long. Time moved slowly and Crowley had a lot of it, an endless amount actually.

Aziraphale and he had decided to leave each other alone so it was not to be expected to get into a fight with the angel anytime soon. At first, Crowley had not really trusted the angel since he was known to find loopholes and twist words, but Aziraphale appeared to be content with reading, eating, theatre visits, reading, having tea, going to the museum and reading.

Crowley had to admit that he was bored to death.

This was the only reason he accepted the invitation to the “Fleamarket”, a very exclusive secret event for the rich and bored where they could purchase magical artefacts. Crowley had attended two times in the past and found it to be rather uninteresting. Most of the offered objects were not magical at all and those who were only half as powerful as advertised. Sure, for those who were not confronted with magic on a daily basis a blanket which could heat itself up to the needs of its owner, was a fantastic thing. But for those who could heat up _every_ blanket up to the perfect temperature with a snap of their fingers, it was a bit dull and pointless.

This time however, Crowley noticed, surprised, that one of the merchants had items on display which emanated strong magical powers. Grown interested, he stepped closer. Unfortunately the majority of the objects were weapons and over the millennia Crowley had already gathered enough to defend himself against angry supernatural creatures.

Sighing he was about to leave, when his eyes fell on a pair of nondescript glasses. With a charming smile he waved over the blonde lady who stood next to the display and asked, “What’s this?”

“This,” she smiled. “Is a trans-dimensional observer.”

“Ah, yes, of course,” he said, tilting his head. “Aaaaand that means?”

She chuckled.

“It means that it lets you see alternative universes,” she explained.

“Oh, cool! Can I try?”

“Sure. They’re only 35000 pounds.”

“Darling,” Crowley said, looking at her over the rim of his sunglasses. “For this price I should get a test ride, shouldn’t I?”

She studied him, a smile tugging at her lips as she considered him.

“Fine,” she said. “But only for a few seconds. Should be enough to convince you that they are worth their price.”

“We’ll see.” Crowley put away his own glasses and grabbed the magical ones.

Carefully he put them on and for a moment nothing happened. Then it did.

“Whoa,” Crowley said.

*

Crowley waltzed into the bookshop like he owned the place and the expression on Aziraphale’s face was an amusing amalgam of surprise, anger and curiosity. After a while, he recovered and cast Crowley a mocking look.

“I’m afraid we’re out of pompous sunglasses and ridiculous trousers,” Aziraphale said. “And I wouldn’t know what else I could help _you_ with.”

“Very funny,” Crowley said. “I’m not here to buy something.”

“Ah, I see. May I recommend a book about the concept of ‘shops’ then?”

Crowley rolled his eyes. With a snap of his fingers the door locked and the signed turned to “closed”.

“Excuse me?” Aziraphale said full of indignation. “It’s Thursday. I only close up shop this early on Thursday when it rains. It doesn’t rain.”

“Will you shut up for a second,” Crowley said. “I’m here with a suggestion.”

“Oh? What kind of suggestion?”

“I suggest we have sex.”

Aziraphale blinked. It took a few seconds before he opened his mouth and a few more before he actually answered.

“Excuse me, dear,” he said. “You might have to repeat that. I must have misheard. I heard something about us having sex.”

“That’s exactly what I said.” Crowley stepped closer. “Look, I was at a secret trade market for magical items.”

“You know they are usually not very magical?”

“’Course I know that!” Crowley said, indignant. “Hence my surprise when I stumbled upon real powerful magic there.”

“That makes sense,” Aziraphale said. “But how does this lead to you and me fornicating in your head?”

“This lady, that sold the stuff, also had a ‘trans-delusional blobserver’ and I…”

“She had a what now?”

“Some dohickey to look into other worlds.”

“That would be a ‘trans-dimensional observer’, dear.”

“Didn’t I say that?”

Aziraphale closed his eyes and let out an exasperated breath. Then he shook his head and made a dismissive gesture with his hand.

“No matter,” he said. “What about the trans-dimensional observer?”

“Well, I looked through it and saw me,” Crowley said. “Well, other versions of me. They didn’t always look exactly like me, sometimes even vastly different, but I… kinda… just knew they were me. Does that make sense?”

“Erm, yes,” Aziraphale nodded. “Maybe we’re connected to other versions of ourselves in a way and can recognize ourselves in other universes.”

“Yeah, exactly, I was connected with them,” Crowley said. “And they were all with you. Well, other yous, obviously. Snogging, making out, fucking like rabbits.”

“Could… you not… be so blunt please?”

“Alright,” Crowley sighed and rolled his eyes. “They were all fornicating with other yous. And they were balanced, contended, happy. From the looks of it, the other yous were, too. Wanna see?”

Crowley fished the magical glasses out of his pocket.

“You bought them?”

“Sure, I did! They were only 35000 pounds.”

“Alright.” Aziraphale took the glasses from Crowley and put them on his nose. His gaze grew distant and he gasped. For a minute Crowley let Aziraphale see whatever the glasses showed him, then took them off Aziraphale’s nose.

“And?” Crowley asked. “Are the other yous happy?”

“Oh, they are!” Aziraphale nodded, swallowing hard. “Very. Very happy. Puh, good Lord, they’re happy.”

“See?”

“Well, yes. I saw,” Aziraphale said hesitantly. “And I’m very happy for my transdimensional counterparts, but I still don’t see what this has to do with us. Different worlds are just that. Different. What is good for them…”

“Are _you_ happy? Contented? Balanced?” Crowley asked. “Because I’m not. Since Armageddon – or lack thereof – something feels off. Something’s not right.”

“I…” Aziraphale turned his gaze to the side and fell silent for a while. “No, can’t say I am. Which is odd, you know? I have everything I need here. My shop, my customers, Earth, I can still follow my interests. And now without the fear of…”

“…suddenly having it ripped away from you?” Crowley asked.

Surprised, Aziraphale turned back to him.

“Yes, exactly.”

“Yeah, I got that, too,” Crowley admitted. “Always loved Earth, you know? Beautiful world. And Humans. Crazy lot, but there’s somethin’ about them, right?”

“There sure is,” Aziraphale smiled.

“So I get it,” Crowley said. “I always loved it here, but was afraid to enjoy it. Now that I could, something is… wrong.”

“Hmm,” Aziraphale nodded. “But still…”

“Look, as I said. I was connected to them. These other Crowleys fucked these other Aziraphales and they were happy, nothing missing. Maybe we just need to take the edge off. Almost apocalypse did a number on me and sure on you as well. I suppose the other... us-ses have an arrangement to blow off steam together and that’s the difference.”

Crowley carefully watched Aziraphale’s face. He knew the angel and recognized the crumbling resolve. But crumbling did not mean falling.

“What do you want?” Crowley asked. “Rare books? I have great connections!”

“Excuse me?” Aziraphale said, irritated. “You think I would prostitute myself for books?”

“I don’t know, Aziraphale!” Crowley said with a shrug. “What _would_ you prostitute yourself for?”

“I wouldn’t at all. But I must admit, I _did_ always want to try sex,” Aziraphale said. “However… even now with Heaven out of my hair, it seems odd to do it with humans.”

“It IS!” Crowley exclaimed. “With humans it’s super odd. Let me tell you, they…”

“No! No, please _don’t_ tell me,” Aziraphale said, raising his hand. “Just… no humans.”

“See? And the other angels hate you now.”

“Oh, they hated me before,” Aziraphale said with a wave of his hand and a strangely vulnerable expression that Crowley did not care for. The demon tried shaking off the inappropriate sympathy bubbling up.

“Anyway, thanks for the reminder,” Aziraphale sighed. “You hate me, too, by the way.”

“True, but I would sleep with you despite it.”

“Touching,” Aziraphale said sardonically. After a moment of silence, he said: “Fine. How do we… proceed?”

Inwardly Crowley was triumphant, but he remained calm and just shrugged.

“We can do it now or tomorrow or next week? If you want to let it sink in…“, Crowley grinned, “…instead of letting me sink in.”

“Yes, please don’t do that,” Aziraphale said with a roll of his eyes. “No, now is fine. I shouldn’t give myself a chance to overthink. Anything else?”

Crowley furrowed his brows and thought about it.

“I like to be in charge, but I suppose that’s okay with you since you’ve never done that,” he said.

“Right.”

“I like it rough, just say ‘no’ if it’s too much.”

“Alright.”

For a moment an awkward silence fell between them. Crowley decided to break it before Aziraphale would change his mind.

“Okay,” he said. “You want to come to my place with me or…”

“Let’s go to my bedroom,” Aziraphale suggested. “Familiar territory to ease my nerves. I hope that’s fine.”

“Absolutely.”

*

Aziraphale’s bedroom was small or at least it appeared to be, most likely due to the bulky furniture made of dark wood in a long gone era. A large bookshelf lined along wall opposite of the bed, leaving just enough space to pass through the narrow door which probably led to a bathroom. Next to the entrance Crowley spotted an elegant closet and underneath the window stood a small writing desk and a chair. The bed itself looked simple but sturdy and cosy. Crowley was used to silken covers and sheets but Aziraphale’s choice of cream-colored cotton certainly would do.

Aziraphale walked over to the window and closed the curtains. When he turned back, his cheeks were pink, he gazed towards the ground and fidgeted with his fingers.

“Um, I suppose we should be naked?” he asked.

Crowley sauntered over to the nightstand where he put down his dark glasses. In a suave move he leant himself against the closet and smirked.

“You first, angel,” he said, waggling his eyebrows.

“Al… alright,” Aziraphale said to Crowley’s surprise and started stripping.

Crowley could not deny that this was awkward. Never before had sex involved any prior negotiation. But despite the strange conversation still fresh in his mind, Crowley felt his manhood twitch and growing interested as he watched Aziraphale strip. The angel, annoying as he was, was definitely Crowley’s type with his deep blue eyes, the soft features of his face, the generous body and the inviting round arse.

Layer by layer the silly old-fashioned tartan attire disappeared, revealing beautiful ivory skin and delicious soft swells. Licking his lips, Crowley studied the angel’s broad chest dusted with white blond hair, and the curve of his stomach.

Crowley could not stop the appreciative hum and the low growl, escaping him as Aziraphale’s trousers fell. Too enticing were the soft thighs presented to him, begging for Crowley to dig his teeth in and rub his cock along the soft white skin.

Of course Aziraphale heard and with a smug grin Crowley noticed the blush on the round cheeks deepen. Aziraphale was visibly nervous when he removed his underpants – the last piece of clothing on his body, presenting a lovely pink cock, already half-hard. Crowley smirked even though he fared no better. Quite the opposite. Crowley was fully erect, his member rubbing uncomfortably against the material of his tight trousers.

With a subtle gesture, Crowley adjusted himself while Aziraphale started to gracefully fold his clothes, giving Crowley the chance to study the angel’s generous arse and think of all the things he would do to it.

After Aziraphale had neatly placed his clothes on his desk, he turned back to face Crowley. Noticing the demon’s intense gaze, he looked downwards and started wringing his hands in front of his stomach.

“No need to hide, Aziraphale,” Crowley said, grinning like the cat who had not quite gotten the cream but had already spotted it and decided to circle around it for a moment to prolong the thrill of anticipation.

With a casual snap, Crowley miracled his clothes off his body and left them in a messy pile next to the angel’s tidy stack.

Aziraphale cast him a disapproving look.

“Really?” he asked. “You watch me undress for minutes and then do that?”

With a chuckle Crowley crossed the room to get closer to Aziraphale.

“I just said ‘you first’,” he said while he crowded Aziraphale against the desk. “I didn’t ask for a striptease.” Crowley put his hands on Aziraphale’s hips. “Not that I’m complaining, mind you.”

Crowley noted how Aziraphale shivered under the touch and could not help a small smile. A 6000 year old virgin. Older even if one counted the time before time. Cute. Well, it would be cute if this was not a silly angel.

Due to the angel’s inexperience he would not be able to tell Crowley what he liked so Crowley would have to find out. Beginning slowly, Crowley let one hand wander upwards along Aziraphale’s side, over his chest and throat until it reached his face. In a careful motion Crowley cupped Aziraphale’s cheek before brushing his lips against Aziraphale’s.

“Alright?” Crowley asked.

Aziraphale only nodded, but it was enough for Crowley. His patience was running thin and his erection twitched between his legs.

Fingers tangling in the soft blond hair, Crowley grabbed the back of Aziraphale’s head and pulled him into a real kiss. At the same time he closed the gap between their lower bodies as well. A moan escaped Crowley when their hardened members touched and Aziraphale gasped into Crowley’s mouth at the sudden sensation.

Tender but insistent, Crowley moved his lips against Aziraphale’s, the angel giving in fast, opening up for Crowley, allowing their tongues to meet. Careful at first, but the movements growing wild and heated soon.

Since the angel was lost in the kiss, Crowley took the chance to manoeuvre the two of them towards the bed. With a surprised yelp Aziraphale broke the kiss when the hollow of his knees collided with the back, but Crowley only chuckled and pushed Aziraphale down to the mattress.

Aziraphale let out a small huff but did not protest when Crowley joined him on the bed, crawling over him, watching him like a predator its prey.

“You’re pretty, Aziraphale,” Crowley said while his eyes wandered over Aziraphale’s body.

“Thank you,” Aziraphale said, surprised. “You are very good looking, too.”

“Oh, I know,” Crowley grinned. “But thanks for saying that.”

He resumed kissing Aziraphale while he started roaming the inviting lush form of the angel with his hands. At first Aziraphale stiffened as this was unfamiliar to him. But soon he relaxed under Crowley’s administrations, even carefully reciprocating with shy touches to Crowley’s chest and stomach.

Crowley smiled into the kiss when he noticed how Aziraphale’s hands always wandered back up whenever they almost reached Crowley’s manhood.

“Are you shy or a tease, angel?” he whispered.

“Oh, I… I didn’t know if you would like me to…” Aziraphale stuttered.

“…touch my cock?” Crowley chuckled. “I’d like that very much.”

Aziraphale nodded and let his right hand slide down towards Crowley’s erection.

“Oh! Yes!” Crowley surprised himself with the sudden exclamation. But Aziraphale’s hand felt so good on Crowley’s member. His fingers were soft, his hold was tender and still firm. While Aziraphale’s lack of experience showed in the insecure expression on his face, the dexterous movements of his hand would not have betrayed him.

Crowley threw his head back and groaned. Greedily he grabbed Aziraphale’s broad hips, kneading the flesh while Aziraphale pleasured him.

“Hmmm, angel,” he hummed. “Finally making up for all my plans you ruined? Apology accepted.”

“I have nothing to apologise for,” Aziraphale said primly, accompanied by a clever turn of his hand. “If anything _you_ should apologise to me for insulting my intelligence with your stupid plans.”

“Stupid, eh?” Crowley grabbed Aziraphale’s hand and reluctantly removed it from his cock. “Turn around.”

“What? Why?”

Crowley looked down at his erection and back at Aziraphale.

“Wanna take that unprepared?”

“N…no, I’d rather not.”

“Thought so.”

Giving one last indignant look, Aziraphale turned around and positioned himself on hands and knees, presenting his lovely butt.

Crowley could not help himself and applied a short slap to each cheek, laughing at the little yelps.

“So eagerly offering your arse?” he said. “What would Gabriel say?”

Aziraphale scoffed, “There is a reason I’m not showing him my behind.”

“Poor sod doesn’t even know what he is missing,” Crowley growled before snapping his fingers to create a bottle of lube.

It was not easy. Aziraphale was tense, his nerves apparently catching up with him now.

“Shh,” Crowley made. “I won’t hurt you. Relax.”

Aziraphale nodded and Crowley took his time, widening and loosening the tight ring of muscle surrounding Crowley’s goal. While his fingers moved inside the warm channel, he bit his lips to calm himself down. The anticipation grew. Soon his penis would be in there. In an angel!

But Crowley remained patient and was thorough with the preparation. Generous with the lube, Crowley he slicked up Aziraphale’s entrance once more as well as his own cock.

Kneading Aziraphale’s arse cheeks, Crowley considered taking him from behind, but decided against it. Crowley would make this angel scream and wanted to see his face while doing so.

He manhandled Aziraphale around and held him down while he position himself between the soft thighs, aligning his hard cock with the slick opening.

“Last chance to run from the dangerous wily demon, Aziraphale,” Crowley announced.

Aziraphale raised a brow and pursed his lips.

“Wait. You’re saying that they are currently _two_ demons in my house?” he asked with faked innocence.

“Bastard!” Crowley crushed his lips down on Aziraphale’s, invading the hot mouth with tongue while simultaneously pushing his member into the tight wet heat of Aziraphale’s body.

They moaned, muffled by their kiss and immediately Crowley started to rock his hips.

He buried his face in the slope of Aziraphale’s neck, scraping his teeth over the sensitive skin. With a complacent grin, Crowley noted the shiver that went through the divine body at that. Encouraged, he started applying tiny bites in synch with his thrusts, causing Aziraphale to elicit small whimpers and snap his hips upwards.

Lightning quick, Crowley grabbed Aziraphale’s waist and held him down. Now Crowley bit down hard, plunging his teeth into the snow white throat, and Aziraphale cried out in bliss.

Crowley chuckled darkly against Aziraphale’s skin, licking up salty drops of sweat forming there. He brought his lips to Aziraphale’s ear and nibbled at the lobe.

“What a slut you are,” he whispered. “I should have known, really. The whole holier-than-thou attitude – just overcompensating. Good thing I’m here to fuck that sanctimonious haughtiness out of you.”

“How… dare…,” Aziraphale started, but interrupted himself with a wail of pleasure as Crowley changed the angle of his thrusts perfectly.

Again Aziraphale’s hips twitched, but Crowley’s harsh grip kept them in place. Helplessly the angel writhed and moaned underneath Crowley, the rush of power drawing a feral growl from the demon’s throat.

“Hmm, angel?” he rumbled into Aziraphale’s ear. “Feels amazing, doesn’t it? Isn’t it nice to have found something you’re good for?”

The next moment Crowley hissed in pain. Aziraphale had bitten him in retaliation for the words, leaving a stinging pain in his left shoulder.

Crowley lifted his head and harshly gripped Aziraphale’s chin.

“Little minx,” he said in a mixture of anger and admiration. “Should’ve chained you up.”

“But you didn’t.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“Maybe.”

Quickly Crowley let go of Aziraphale’s hips and face to seize the angel’s wrists. Taking them in a rough grip, Crowley tried wrestling Aziraphale down. Aziraphale struggled against this, but within no time Crowley had overpowered him and pinned Aziraphale’s hands to the mattress on eye level. Crowley had to purse his lips to stop the wide grin from spreading.

Aziraphale was not a warrior at heart. Aziraphale did not tend to solve problems in physical altercations but with his wits.[1] Still, lack of exercise or not, there was no way, Crowley would have submitted Aziraphale so easily in an earnest fight.

The little angel wanted this.

“Dirty little thing,” Crowley whispered appreciatively.

Then he started thrusting harder and faster into the soft body beneath him, making Aziraphale cry and moan, rendering him unable of coherent speech.

But Crowley, too, could no longer form sentences, instead joined the angel’s litany of lustful sounds.

Sweat caught in his knitted brows as he chased his own pleasure. He could feel how dark scales broke through the skin along his spine, his growing arousal awakening his true form, usually resting peacefully under his human shape. His dark wings shivered on the ethereal plane, threatening to break out.

While his own cock pulsed and twitched inside Aziraphale, Aziraphale’s bounced between their stomachs, leaving wet drops on their burning skin.

“Crowley, please touch me,” Aziraphale begged.

“No, angel,” Crowley groaned. “You cum from my cock or you’re not cumming at all.”

“Please! I… I can’t.”

“You can and you will.”

Crowley lifted his upper body a little so he could adjust his thrusts once more. He grinned, complacent and smug, when he looked down at the dishevelled angel, sweat slick hair clinging to his forehead, his eyes pressed shut in effort and the pretty pink lips parted, lovely sounds falling from them.

“Such a beautiful thing you are,” Crowley crooned while he targeted the angel’s sweet spot. “I’m one lucky bastard.”

Aziraphale threw his head from side to side, swaying his hips against Crowley’s body, desperately seeking friction. His fingers dug into the sheets and his needy moans grew louder. It took all of Crowley’s self-control not to climax prematurely as he witnessed Aziraphale falling apart.

After what felt like an eternity, Aziraphale arched his back, bit his lips and painted his stomach in white ropes of semen.

“Yessss,” Crowley hissed.

The velvet walls of Aziraphale’s hot channel clenched around Crowley’s hard cock, drawing him in even deeper. It did not take long for Crowley to follow Aziraphale over the edge.

The tension left Crowley’s body and he slumped, his stomach landing on the pearly liquid Aziraphale had spilled on his. Crowley groaned and pulled out of Aziraphale’s body and lifted himself up to stand on wobbly legs. Looking down on Aziraphale, he found the angel panting heavily, appearing exhausted but sated. Good. Crowley was not a selfish lover, not even to an enemy.

When Aziraphale opened his eyes after a few seconds, Crowley winked at him and smirked.

“I hope you enjoyed yourself, angel,” he said, knowing full well that Aziraphale had. “I sure had a lot of fun.”

“It was rather lovely,” Aziraphale said.

Crowley snorted and rose a brow.

“Lovely?” he repeated. “Should I be insulted?”

“Even you should know that ‘lovely’ is a perfectly positive descriptor,” Aziraphale lectured. “But if your ego needs more: Yes, I tremendously enjoyed myself.”

“Awesome!” Crowley pointed towards the small door beside the bookshelf. “That your bathroom? Mind if I take a shower?”

“Be my guest,” Aziraphale said with a yawn he tried to hide behind his hand. “Fresh towels are on the rack to the left of the door.”

The bathroom was functional but of course impeccable. Crowley took a quick shower and as soon as he was cleaned and dried up, snapped his fingers to put his clothes back on.

When he returned to the bedroom, Aziraphale was fast asleep. His body was only half covered by the blanket, but Crowley fought down the ridiculous urge to tuck Aziraphale in properly. The angel would hardly catch a cold.

Crowley was about to leave, but before reaching for the door handle he stopped himself. After a short moment of hesitation, he willed a pen and a piece of paper into existence and left a note on Aziraphale’s nightstand before disappearing into the cold London night:

“We should do this again, angel. Soon.”

The End

[1] Usually it involved talking. A LOT of talking.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more about this timeline. So far it’s “Enemies with Benefits”. Maybe I’ll make it “Enemies with Benefits to Lovers”. ;)


End file.
